1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device support structure, and more particularly to a device support structure for simultaneously fixing both a network device and its power adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, small-sized network devices, such as hubs, modems, fire walls and so on, are always placed on a proper location by users. For example, the foregoing devices are placed on a bookshelf containing inner receiving spaces, a table, or the floor. Besides, the network devices are usually equipped with power adapters that are also randomly placed in accordance with the network devices.
Thus, it may not only look unsightly, but also easily damages the network devices under external forces. Further, when the power adapters are interfered with by external forces, their cords connected to power sockets and network devices are easily broken or come off the network devices so that the network devices stop working due to power failure that not only easily damages the network devices, but also increases extra maintenance costs of the network devices.